darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingseeker Frampt
Kingseeker Frampt is a character in Dark Souls. He is a primordial serpent who seeks to find the human replacement for Gwyn, Lord of Cinder. He is voiced by Peter Marinker, who also voiced Darkstalker Kaathe and Eingyi. Location Firelink Shrine, where the pool in front of the decrepit statue used to be. Kingseeker Frampt only appears after the Bells of Awakening have been rung. Plot Kingseeker Frampt appears in Firelink Shrine after the player rings both Bells of Awakening. He instructs the player to go to Anor Londo and obtain the Lordvessel. After the player obtains the Lordvessel, Frampt transports them to the entrance of the Kiln of the First Flame, and instructs the player to place the Lordvessel to gain access to the Kiln, and to ultimately kill Gwyn and prolong the Age of Fire. Should the player give the Lordvessel to Kaathe instead, Frampt will become irate and leave the player for the rest of the playthrough. Services Kingseeker Frampt has the ability to consume items and break titanite into smaller pieces. *Green Titanite Shard breaks to: Titanite Shard ×5 *Large Titanite Shard breaks to: Titanite Shard ×5 *Titanite Chunk breaks to: Large Titanite Shard ×3 *Blue Titanite Chunk breaks to: Green Titanite Shard ×3 *White Titanite Chunk breaks to: Green Titanite Shard ×3 *Red Titanite Chunk breaks to: Green Titanite Shard ×3 *Titanite Slab breaks to: Titanite Chunk ×2 *Blue Titanite Slab breaks to: Blue Titanite Chunk ×2 *White Titanite Slab breaks to: White Titanite Chunk ×2 *Red Titanite Slab breaks to: Red Titanite Chunk ×2 Feed Feeding weapons and armor to him is not very profitable; most weapons only produce 50 souls while most armor produces 100. Special weapons can produce much more, such as the Drake Sword, which results in 5,000. Items= |-| Souls= |-| Upgrade Materials= |-| Weapons= Indented weapons are the exception. |-| Ammunition= |-| Armor= Indented Armor pieces and sets are the exception. Sets represent the value of each piece. |-| Rings= Indented Rings are the exception. Notes *When Frampt transports the player to the Firelink Altar after retrieving the Lordvessel, it is not necessary to place it. By using a Homeward Bone or the Homeward miracle, it is possible to exit and continue using Frampt's feeding service and at the same time interact with Kaathe and join the Darkwraiths. As long as the player does not place the Lordvessel, neither serpent will depart. *The player should avoid attacking Frampt (unless he is asleep) as it may result in him leaving for the rest of the playthrough. If this happens, the player loses access to his feeding service and must either place the Lordvessel with Kaathe or do it alone by dropping down the hole Frampt was in. *Dropping down to the Firelink Altar after acquiring the Lordvessel without his help will make Frampt leave, whether the player placed it or not. Dialogue |} Trivia *Shortly after Frampt's arrival, the Crestfallen Warrior (who sits fairly close to Frampt) complains about a horrible smell.Dialogue can be found here. This is likely referring to Frampt. The Crestfallen Warrior will leave after being spoken to when Frampt is around, so keep that in mind before ringing the second bell of awakening. The Crestfallen Warrior can later be found as a hostile Hollow at the New Londo Ruins. *In previous versions of the game there was a glitch where if a player jumped down the hole Frampt sticks his head out of, but quit and loaded before reaching the bottom, they would reach the Kiln of the First Flame. In doing so players could skip gathering the Lord Souls and go straight to the fight against Gwyn. This technique has been used for speedruns of the game. *If players have given Kaathe the Lordvessel already, then it is possible to prevent Frampt from leaving by rushing around and away from him. As long as he doesn't finish his dialogue, he won't disappear. Players can also prevent him finishing his dialogue by attacking him. *It's actually possible to kill Kingseeker Frampt, but only through the use of third party programs. Frampt has 11,120 HP and drops 5,000 souls after being killed. *Frampt will randomly be found sleeping deeply (usually after resting at a bonfire) even if he was spoken to only moments ago. He can be awoken by attacking him (kicking and punching are sufficient). *After ringing the first of the Bells of Awakening, Frampt can be heard snoring when passing through the flooded area of Firelink Shrine of which he will eventually emerge. Strangely, this makes a collectible, invisible "humanity sprite" (one that increases your character's liquid humanity by 1 point) spawn nearby. It is possible to collect this sprite by falling from the nest above or one of the ledges above, but the fall may kill the character in the process (forcing the player to run back to his bloodstain from the last bonfire he/she saved at). It is also possible to collect this sprite by "passing through" Frampt's room. It seems to often be near the fallen pillar that lays diagonally on the ground (one end of the pillar pointing to the starting Lordran Bonfire of Firelink Shrine, and the other end of the pillar pointing to the graveyard leading to the Catacombs). *Frampt is one of the few characters whose mouth moves when talking. *On the breastplate of Lord Gwyn's Robes, there are patterns and indents that resemble Frampt's head. Possibly as an indicator of their friendship, as mentioned by Kaathe. *It would seem Frampt has a great dislike of Executioner Smough, Seath the Scaleless and his followers. If fed any of their items, he will only give a single soul in exchange. Removed content The following is content that is present within the code of Dark Souls, but not actually implemented in the game. Text was found from a text dump which can be found at: http://pastebin.com/hA42TwK8. |} Gallery frampt02.jpg|Frampt at Firelink Altar References pl:Frampt Poszukiwacz Królów Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Removed Content Category:Dark Souls: Storyline